Ode to Molly
Ode to Molly was a farewell video for Molly. It had Molly formally announcing her departure from the channel, while also using clips from a livestream where Molly announced her departure. This video was uploaded on November 30th, 2015 and was the 458th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Molly making a sole appearance, while the livestream footage also had Mars. A montage using various songs was shown towards the end of the video as a tribute to Molly. Video Synopsis The video begins with livestream footage from September 23rd, 2015, Mars saying she is not going to tear up on the livestream. Molly says, in reference to Mars about to cry, that she had recently done her last filming for the channel and that she was a mess. The video then cuts to Molly's announcement, and her final filming. Molly starts by saying that while WatchGirlsPlay had been the greatest job anybody could ever ask for, she felt that it was not where she's meant to be long term. So she decided to jump off the train and see where her life goes, adding that she is happy about her decision. She notes that there will be a little bit of heartbreak at the beginning, but assures the fans that it will pass with time. Molly says that she is going to miss the channel, and that her family at WatchGirlsPlay have been supportive of her decision to leave the channel. She adds that she never thought she would be on-screen in such an internal part of an operation like WatchGirlsPlay, saying she's more of a behind the scenes person. She hopes that the channel would encourage those that watch the channel to think about how they can achieve their dreams and goals that might seem impossible. She adds that anyone can do anything if they believe that they can. She comments that she could not have gotten far without the team that she had, and that there will be a WatchGirlsPlay-shaped hole in her heart for quite some time. She continues with saying that she'll never forget her time in the group. She follows with saying that if someone ever gets the chance to know the people she has met on the channel, describing each of the girls and their trait, then they can consider themselves lucky, saying that people like them don't come around very often. She adds that when she announced her departure to the group, she was met by nothing but love and support, and they meant everything to her. She adds that the girls will always have her back, regardless of if she's not in the banner or any of the videos. She says that the fans can support them and give them everything, but she will always be WatchGirlsPlay's biggest fan. She closes by thanking everyone and that she's going on a bigger adventure, but she'll never forget where she came from. The video then cuts back to the stream footage and into the montage. The montage would end at points and show a clip from the stream of Molly and Mars. After the first montage, Molly tells the fans to go back and watch Alien: Isolation. She comments that she's mad Mars wasn't around when they played the game, saying she would've loved it. Mars jokes that Molly is leaving her when she's getting in the swing of things, adding that she was her partner and listing the other pairs. After the second montage, Molly and Mars mess around attempting to do their best Robert de Neiro face, Molly doing it rather easily. Though Mars finds it hard to do since her frown won't go downwards, Molly joking that her goal is to make her mouth a circle. Molly sees something in the chat and claps, telling the chat that everything is going to be fine, Mars jokingly trying to get a fly. After the third montage, Molly says that the girls are her family and that the fans should stick with them and build them up. After the montage finishes, the video returns to Molly on her own as she thanks the fans once again and lets them know that she loves them. A final farewell message from the girls to Molly is also shown near the end of the video. Clips Used The following clips were used in the montage. It used clips from various videos and used covers of the songs Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding, What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction, and Replay by Iyaz as the backing track. The Forest *Molly traversing through the field, near the plane. *Molly regretting her decision to throw a Molotov at a door. GirlsPlay Update (AFK) *Molly being caressed by Andrea. *Molly doing the heart symbol with Andrea and blowing a kiss. Ice Bucket Challenge *Molly getting spanked by the other girls as she prepares for the challenge. *Molly getting dumped in cold water by the other girls. Five Nights at Freddy's (#1) *Molly seeing Freddy's eyes by the doors and panics. *Molly concerned when the phone guy talks about what the pizzeria staff do when a person goes missing. Goat Simulator (#3) *Molly looking over a building with a human on her goat's back. *Molly walking over to the ledge of a roof with a human on her goat's back. Cat Mario (#3) *Molly falling for a trap and falls into the abyss. Five Nights at Freddy's (#2) *Molly celebrating passing the first night. *Outro footage of Molly talking to the camera. Evie (#2) *Molly reading and reacting to Evie's response. *Molly waiting for Evie to respond. Dungeon Nightmares (#2) *Molly getting jumped. *Molly getting jumped from a skeleton. *Outro footage of Molly with Andrea. *Andrea kissing Molly on the forehead for comfort. The Typing of the Dead: Overkill (#1) *Molly turning to an exit after exclaiming the game is mean to the fat zombies. Five Nights at Freddy's (#3) *Outro footage of Molly with Andrea. Sally.exe *Molly watches as Cream roll directly into spikes and is shocked. Amputea *Molly attempting to pick up a mug. QWOP *Molly successfully controlling QWOP. 5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Family Reunion *Molly watching her character get their foot caught in a bear trap. *Molly watching her character get suffocated by a woman's large breasts. Alien: Isolation (Survival #1) *Molly getting jumped from a death scene. Shake It Off *Molly dancing. *Molly dancing with Mackenzie. Alien: Isolation (Campaign #1) *Molly making the realization that Amanda is Ellen's daughter. *Outro footage of Molly talking to the camera. The Evil Within (#1) *Molly realizing her character's mistake after tripping on a wire. Alien: Isolation (Campaign #3) *Molly using a key card to unlock a door. *Outro footage of Molly talking to the camera. The Typing of the Dead: Overkill (#2) *Molly being upset when she dies. Simsimi (#1) *Molly reading and reacting to Simsimi's response. *Molly reading Simsimi's response. Alien: Isolation (Campaign #6) *Molly looking around a morgue. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (#1) *Molly being happy that she found the honking nose. *Molly getting anxious await for something to happen after the music box stops. She then gets jumped by the Marionette. *Molly dancing after clearing Night One. Alien: Isolation (Campaign #7) *Molly hiding in a locker. FaceRig (#1) *Molly making faces to control a hamburger. *Molly making faces to control Octodad. Alien: Isolation (Campaign #8) *Molly climbing down a ladder. Shockball *Molly with the whole group, talking to Andrea. *Molly watching as Sydney talks to Mackenzie. Alien: Isolation (Campaign #9) *Outro footage of Molly talking to the camera. Whack Your Ex *Molly watches in horror as the male shoots feces towards his ex. *Molly reacting in disgust when the female defecates on her ex. Alien: Isolation (Campaign #10) *Molly walking down a set of stairs. Unfair Mario (#3) *Molly by a checkpoint. *Molly jumping up on a platform. Alien: Isolation (Campaign #12) *Molly telling Ripley to calm down and looking at the camera. Alien: Isolation (Campaign #13) *Molly looking around an empty room. Scribblenauts Unmasked *Molly finding a pie. Fist of Awesome *Molly motioning to the camera. *Molly having a dance break. *Molly beating up a gang of bears. *Molly showing how she punches. Alien: Isolation (Campaign #15) *Molly cautiously entering a room with the flamethrower in hand. *Molly angry that she died. *Molly getting killed by a facehugger. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 trailer *Molly not happy about the game and knowing she has to play it. Crazy in Love *Molly singing. Alien: Isolation (Campaign #17) *Molly talking to the camera as she walks through a door. Turbo Dismount (#2) *Molly watching and celebrating as a wrecking ball crushes her character. *Molly celebrating as her character lands directly in the center of a target. Alien: Isolation (#19) *Molly getting annoyed when she dies from a facehugger. Smile HD *Molly bracing herself for what's going to happen. Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared *Molly speechless at what is happening in the video. What's In My Mouth? *Molly talking to an someone off screen, with Mariya, Renae, and Alexa. *Molly wearing her blindfold like a headpiece, with Renae and Sydney. 50k Food Challenge *Molly participating with the other girls. The Typing of the Dead: Overkill (#3) *Molly watches as a civilian runs to safety. 5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Wedding Day *Molly surprised after witnessing her character get mauled by a shark. *Outtro footage of Molly having a staring contest with the camera. One Night at Flumpty's *Molly getting jumped by Birthday Boy Blam. The Evil Within (#2) *Molly walking towards a bandwagon. *Molly walking through ruins. Happy Wheels (#10) *Molly watching as her character's corpse gets thrown off their bike and the bike falls into the abyss. *Molly looking at her character's corpse, as she tells the child to hop on the front of the bike. *Outro footage of Molly talking to the camera. Baking Simulator *Molly smacking the sugar in anger. I Don't Even Know *Molly looking at the camera. Racist Mario *Molly happily clapping at the sight of Kratos. Life is Strange (#1) *Molly watching as Max knocks on a door. Actual_Cannibal-Shia_LaBeouf *Molly getting overwhelmed by the music video. Give Up 2 *Molly making an attempt to get through level nine. *Molly talking to the camera, appears twice in montage. Depth *Molly getting attacked by a shark and attempting to fend it off. *Molly selecting her weapons. The Tender Cut *Molly looking at a severed hand on a wall. *Molly smiling at herself after making a pun. Dead Bits *Molly shooting at her enemies intently. *Molly watching her character die. Don't Smile or Laugh (#1) *Molly watching a clip of a cat refusing to walk. Yandere Simulator *Molly dragging a corpse towards the incinerator. *Molly adjusting the volume. The Static Speaks My Name *Molly clenching her fists after jumping from a sound. Whack Your Computer *Molly watching her character run towards a cupboard. *Molly whispering to the camera. *Molly slyly looking at the camera. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (#1) *Molly being happy after finding the honking nose on the plush Freddy. Hatfall *Molly talking after another failure. Devastated Dreams *Molly getting jumped by a hand coming from the water. *Molly talking to the camera. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (#5) *Molly anticipating and getting jumped by Golden Freddy. *Molly shaking her head in anger. One Finger Death Punch *Molly watching and surprised when her character smashes an enemy with a mace. Luna Game *Molly frightened and looking at an image of Pinkie Pie. Boibot *Molly laughing at Boibot's response. Game of the Year: 420 Blazeit *Molly walking towards a door and sees an image of Admiral Ackbar, exclaiming that the door is a trap. Night Blights (#1) *Molly walking down a staircase with a toy dinosaur in hand. Lullaby for an Electric Toaster *Molly watching the toaster fall off into the abyss. Unknown *Several clips of Molly from various videos, including: **Molly space walking. **Molly dancing in celebration. **Various outro footage of Molly talking to the camera. **Molly at a house talking to the camera. **Molly in the shower with Andrea. Trivia *This video marks Molly's final full appearance on the channel until her brief return in Mid-Valley Vibes Podcast. *Excluding the livestream footage, this video is one of the few videos to contain no current members. External Links Category:Misc Category:Montage Category:Molly Category:Mars Category:2015 Category:Ode